Te perdre
by Naamyon
Summary: Smaug est mort. Erebor est reconquise. Mais des jours sombres sont à prévoir... Avec les Orcs qui avancent de plus en plus dans les terres, cette bataille sanglante qui s'annonce... Fili et Kili, malgré qu'ils soient ensemble, à la maison, que leur aventure soit finie, ont peur. Car c'est maintenant qu'ils se rende compte que la Mort, cruelle et sanglante, est proche. (one-shot)


La vue qui s'étendait devant eux était magnifique. C'était cette vue qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé de contempler de leurs propres yeux, ensembles, à Erebor. À la maison. C'est vrai, toute leur enfance, leur famille leur avait comté toutes les choses qu'il y avait à savoir sur la Montagne Solitaire, ils leur avaient promis qu'un jours ils la verraient, qu'ils y seraient, qu'ils y vivraient, qu'ils y régneraient. C'était là leur véritable maison, c'était l'endroit où il devaient être, là et nul-part ailleurs. Et cette vue qui s'offrait à eux ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment de bien-être. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas la tête à se laisser vagabonder au travers de ces terres. Leur cœur était lourd, leur esprit était tracassé, ils avaient peur. Ils savaient que bientôt, ils devraient se battre, que les Orcs avançaient et qu'ils convoitaient les richesses de leur peuple. C'était ce que Gandalf leur avait dit, et même si les Elfes de la Forêt Noire et les Nains des Monts de Fers étaient avec eux, ils avaient peur. Malgré leur fougue, malgré leur courage, malgré leur jeune âge, une bataille reste une bataille et une blessure reste une blessure. Thorin leur avait enseigné à combattre et à refouler leur peur, mais il leur avait aussi appris que chaque bataille pourrait bien être la dernière. C'était de ça dont ils avaient peur : la Mort. Si terrible, si douloureuse, chacun va s'y laisser glisser un jour ou l'autre, peu-importe le nombre de fois qu'on l'aura refusée ou retardée, ils en étaient conscients.

-J'ai peur, lança le plus jeune à l'adresse de son frère

-Moi aussi, répondit-il après un court instant d'hésitation.

Avouer sa peur à son frère, son petit bébé, c'était comme s'avouer vaincu. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait peur, il ne lui avait jamais avoué parce-qu'il l'aimait, il voulait toujours lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Mais dans ce cas-ci, il était bien obligé de l'admettre : la peur lui rongeait les os et l'esprit, lui dévorait l'estomac et le faisait frissonner.

-Tu penses qu'on pourrait... mourir? Demanda le brun

-Honnêtement, on pourrait. Mais je ne veux pas que ça arrive, déclama Fili avec un entrein rassurant, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver.

-...

-Et puis... on sera ensemble, Kee, termina-t-il devant le silence de son frère

Kili se laissa tomber sur la balustrade du balcon sur lequel ils se tenaient. Il fixait encore l'horizon, et semblait pensif. Son frère le regardait, et à chaque seconde il réalisait à quel point il tenait à lui et quelle douleur ce serait de le voir partir. Le voir ainsi si calme, presque figé, lui tirailla le cœur. Si il devait voir la même expression impassible sur le visage de son frère lors du combat, si son frère devait mourir, alors il mourrait avec lui. C'était une certitude, une évidence, jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui et il savait que c'était pareil pour lui. Le nain blond perdit dans ses pensées, à fixer son frère ainsi, et il imagina une bataille sanglante et horrifiante, une bataille où lui et son frère se battaient courageusement pour finir par tomber sous les flèches, sous le regard impuissant de leur oncle. Thorin... Lui aussi allait participer, évidemment, et lui aussi risquait de ne pas revenir. Tout comme Bilbon. Tout comme la compagnie. Tout comme tout le monde. Il y avait tant à perdre...

Soudain, Kili se releva brusquement et se jeta dans les bras de son frère pour une accolade fraternelle emplie de peine et de détresse, une accolade à laquelle Fili répondit immédiatement en serrant son frère étroitement dans ses bras. Il sentait les sanglots secouer les épaules du plus jeune, sans doute lui aussi avait dû imaginer une fin macabre à cette bataille qu'ils appréhendaient tant. Il enfuit sa tête dans les mèches brunes, profitant du moment, souhaitant que le temps s'arrête pour qu'il puisse rester pour une éternité ainsi, avec son frère.

-Je ne peux pas te perdre... sanglota Kili

-Moi non plus, Kee... Moi non plus...

Les images qui défilaient dans la tête de Kili étaient plus qu'horrifiante. Une pleine recouverte de cadavres, autant de nains, d'humains, d'elfes que d'orcs. Une pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur les corps déchus. Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait lui, serrant son grand frère dans ses bras pendant que ce dernier partait doucement pour des lieux éloignés et inconnus. Il avait vu un visage blanc, trop blanc, et des yeux bleus vides, ce visage couvert de blessures recouvert par des mèches blondes encrassées. C'était comme si il y était vraiment, comme si son frère mourrait réellement dans ses bras sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

-J'ai tellement... tellement peur de te perdre... avoua Fili en serrant encore plus son frère

Pour l'aîné aussi, les larmes commencèrent à couleur, d'abord un discret petit filet de larme qui se transforma vite en torrent. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant une mort qui n'était pas encore arrivée mais qui semblait si proche, si réelle... Et que ferait leur mère si ils échouaient, hein? Elle avait déjà tant perdu, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça. Et Thorin, quelle serait sa réaction de voir ses deux neveux, ceux qu'il a vu grandir, tomber, se relever, se battre et triompher, les voir tomber sous les coups de créatures aussi horribles que des orcs? Est-ce que le Roi sous la Montagne pourrait un jour s'en remettre?

Enfin, si lui aussi s'en sortait.

Cette bataille, ils l'appréhendaient plus que leur mort même, parce-qu'ils savaient qu'elle pourrait les y conduire. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, tout leur semblait possible, ils auraient été prêt à conquérir le monde. Et là, soudainement, une soudaine réalité leur avait sauté au visage, douloureuse, imprévue : la Mort était tellement proche, à chaque instant ils s'en rapprochaient. C'était une pensée beaucoup trop douloureuse que de perdre l'autre.

-Tu sais quoi, Kee? Demanda Fili en se détachant à contrecœur de son frère. On ne va pas mourir. Peut-être qu'on va être blessés, gravement peut-être, mais on ne va pas mourir. Beaucoup de gens vont y rester, peut-être même que des membres de la compagnie, Bilbon, Gandalf ou même... même Thorin vont mourir, mais nous on ne mourra pas. On restera ensemble et on se battra ensemble, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je te le promet, parce-que je sais que toi tu ne m'abandonneras pas. On a déjà bravé tellement d'épreuves qui nous faisaient peur, même si ce n'était certainement pas d'aussi grande envergure que ça, on fera comme d'habitude et ton traversera tout ça. On va s'en sortir haut la main, je je le jure!

-Et si... Si je mourrais... Ou si tu mourrais...

-Si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi. Et si je meurs, tu meurs avec moi. Je t'ai dit qu'on resterait ensemble, alors c'est ce qu'on fera.

Un faible sourire naquit sur le visage de Kili. Il serra encore son frère dans ses bras, moins fort cette fois, et un fois cette étreinte terminée il approcha son visage de celui de son frère, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire en étant petits pour se faire des confidences.

-Je t'aime, Fili, tu es le meilleur frère du monde.

-Je t'aime aussi, Kili, c'est toi le meilleur frère du monde.

Plongeant leurs regards dans celui de l'autre, ils se sourirent, et continuèrent à admirer la vue qu'ils avaient de la montagne, cette fois le cœur gonflé d'espoirs.

* * *

_Complètement inspiré de ce fanart qui vient de Olivietta (sur DeviantArt) : fs70/f/2013/046/7/5/hobbit_ever_again_by_ _


End file.
